


No Cannons

by Garnet (TwoBeetles)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBeetles/pseuds/Garnet
Summary: The Red Eye is defeated.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	No Cannons

On the cusp of eve, dark clouds roll in with the false star. The Red Eye weighs heavy in the sky, shining bright with malignant light.

  


"This is bad," I say to Pearl, because it's true. She is in agreement, even if it's not for the right reason. Size is less important than what Homeworld does with it. 

  


Amethyst and Rose come running back from their visit to the potato cooks. She had the bits. Pearl asks why they weren't there to look at the Eye with us. It's because of the bits.

  


"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people!", Pearl worries.

  


"We have to stop it." Rose nods in agreement. "We're going to have to destroy it, and for that we're going to need the Laser Cannons. Wait here, I'll go fetch them." She gets up to leave, but with a raise of my hand I get her to still.

  


"No need", I say as I adjust my visor cooly with one arm and flex with the other, "We got all the guns we need right here." I look down at Amethyst with a smile, "You ready?"

  


Amethyst needs to hear nothing more. She nods, and I pick her up to hold in my arms. I center myself firmly on the sand, squatting down to draw closer. In a moment I channel the power of the earth into my legs, and with a mighty push I and Amethyst are lifted high into the air.

  


I rise, I aim, Amethyst planks out with her arms forwards and fists tightened.

  


I throw, I fall, Amethyst soars.

  


Beach City hears sound break open in her wake before they hear her punch clear through the Red Eye. Amethyst and the Eye both dive into the sea, and the tide returns our Amethyst to us. We hug in victory, and together we watch as the clouds clear away and the true sun sets fully in the horizon.

  


**THE END**


End file.
